closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
DIC Home Entertainment
Logo descriptions by WileE2005 and mr3urious Logo captures by Eric S., V of Doom, AnoobisSaibotis, and others Video capture courtesy of retro VHS trailers, Alscor, and Guillermo A. Martinez Editions by Mr. Logo Lord, V of Doom, Nathan B, and BenderRoblox Background: DiC Home Entertainment (formerly "DiC Video" and "DiC Toon-Time Video") was the home entertainment arm of DiC Entertainment Corp. (later "Cookie Jar Entertainment, Inc.", now "DHX Media"), established in 1987 to distribute DiC releases on video. 1st Logo (1987-1992) Nickname: "Constellation" Logo: Just a still variant of the 1987 DiC logo on a space background with "VIDEO" underneath. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Most DiC Video releases have been re-released under the "Incredible World of DiC Home Entertainment" label, so it's pretty rare. But it can be seen on a VHS release of Here Come The Littles, and tapes of The Super Mario Bros. Super Show and The Legend of Zelda. Scare Factor: None. ' '''2nd Logo' ' (1991) Nicknames: "Deek!", "DiC TV" Logo: Same as the "Kid in Bed" logo, except the spiked star is replaced with just a shining star in the distance. Then, a crudely-drawn yellow cartoon TV with a blue screen and the DiClogo (in silver) in it zooms in, and "TOON-TIME VIDEO" ("TOON-TIME" is in blue while VIDEO is in purple) appears below it in a crude font, with 2 eyes in place of the 2 "O"s in "TOON". FX/SFX: Same as the TV variant, as well as the TV zooming in, and "TOON-TIME VIDEO" appearing. Cheesy Factor: The animation is simple and cheap and was clearly plastered onto its TV counterpart. Also, the DiC logo and "VIDEO" text are very hard to see. Music/Sounds: Same as the TV counterpart. Availability: Extremely rare. Was only seen on the 1991 BMG Kidz release of ''Wish Kid. Scare Factor: Same as the television counterpart. ' '''3rd Logo (1994-2000) Nicknames: "Deek! II", "DiC TV II", "DiC Egg" Logo: Against a gray background, the yellow TV from before with a blue screen zooms out, rocking left and right as it does so, and then settles the center of the screen against the egg from before. Then, a button on the right side of the TV flashes, the TV screen lights up, and the "DiC" logo in blue appears in the center. Then, "TOON•TIME VIDEO", in blue and in a different font, appears in blue. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: All the animation in the logo; just DiC-quality animation. Music/Sounds: The 1990 "Kid in Bed" theme, "Deek!" voiceover and all, with whooshing sounds added as the TV zooms out, a thud as the button flashes and a brief cymbal when the DiC appears and flashes. Availability: Seen on many 1990s DiC video releases, such as ''Mummies Alive!: The Legend Begins, Old McDonald's Sing-a-Long Farm, and Inspector Gadget: Gadget's Greatest Gadgets. Scare Factor: Minimal. ' '''4th Logo (2001-2008) Nicknames: "The Incredible World of DiC", "DiC Globe", "The IWoD Globe" Logo: Just The Incredible World of DiC logo with "Home Entertainment" in a white script font zooming out below. The globe part of the logo itself is a little bit smaller than the regular version. FX/SFX: Same as the TV version, plus "Home Entertainment" zooming out. Music/Sounds: Same as the TV version, except sped up slightly. Availability: No longer current, but common. Seen on DiC DVD releases from 2001 to 2008. Scare Factor: Same as TV version. 5th Logo (2002-2008) Nickname: "IWoD Helicopter/Chopper" Logo: We see the words "The Incredible World of" written in its usual script font (next to a simplified version of the DiC globe) attached to a set of yellow helicopter rotors. It flies outward to a gray helipad situated on top of some dark letters, which rest on a large red table. As the logo lands, the rotors stop spinning and fold up inside the logo. Then, the letters below light up, revealing that they read "FEATURE PRESENTATION". FX/SFX: This is some very nice animation! Music/Sounds: The sounds of the rotors spinning, some whirring/clicking sounds as the rotors retract, and a weird "sproing" as the lights turn on. Availability: Seen on DVD releases of ''Inspector Gadget's Last Case and Dennis the Menace in Cruise Control. It also appears during the "Visual History of the DiC" logo montage on the The Littles: The Complete Series DVD set. It was also seen on promotional DiC DVDs given out in boxes of General Mills cereals in 2004. Scare Factor: Minimal. Category:ABC (United States) Category:1987 Category:2008 Category:Home Entertainment Category:Home videos in the United States Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Defunct home video